The present invention is in the field of roofing construction and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for sealing ridge terminations on a tiled roof from effects of weather and exposure.
In the field of roofing construction, one of the most popular and sought-after coverings is tile. A tile roof is a roofing system comprising a plurality of individual tiles made of fired clay, or, more recently a composite material. Tiles for such roofing construction are shaped and arranged on a roof to lie in overlapping fashion so as to completely cover a roof in a manner that rainwater will drain from one tile to another off the roof area.
Because tiles are rigid, three-dimensional shapes, intimate fit between one tile and another in an overlapping arrangement is less than perfect. For the same reason, sealing and protecting interfaces between one surface area on a roof and another, such as ridges and valleys, is often a problem. Sealing and finishing ridges is of particular importance, and is the subject of the present patent application. The ridges are the locations on a roof where opposite pitches of the roof meet at the top. Typically, a ridge-board or ridge-nailer, as it is sometimes termed, is installed along the length of a ridge and separates uppermost rows of tiles on either side after the tiles are installed. The ridge nailer projects above the height of tile on each side of the ridge, and is used in many instances for adding a ridge seal before cap tiles are placed on the ridge.
A persistent problem with developing and manufacturing ridge seals, which are typically relatively thin plastic moldings, is that roof pitches vary widely, and it is often necessary to make several different models of ridge seals to accommodate the range of pitches that may be encountered. Another problem is that it is desirable that the lower edges of ridge seals conform to the shape of adjacent tiles and firmly and intimately contact the tiles below the ridge line, to effectively bar wind and water from entering the ridge area under the cap tiles.
Still another problem proceeds from the fact that the cap tiles lie on the adjacent, repeating peaks across adjacent tiles, leaving very apparent openings under the cap tiles. A practice much used before the advent of plastic molded ridge seals has been to fill these openings with concrete. This practice is termed mudding-in in the art. The appearance of mudding in is typically desirable to homeowners, but is not efficient, is time-consuming, and is also less than durable. Over time the concrete used chips away, and may slide down the tiles creating a debris problem, may clog drains, and may even pose a safety hazard.
What is clearly needed is a method and apparatus for ridge sealing a tiled roof that is more universally applicable to varying pitches, more easily applied, more resistant to UV exposure, stronger, and more effective in sealing the ridges. Such a system would cut roofing costs by eliminating otherwise required labor, and increase longevity of a one-time tile installation without adding to maintenance time and cost.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention a ridge seal molding having a length and width, comprising a back section for nailing to a ridge beam, providing thereby a continuous contact along the length to the ridge beam; and a front section formed at an angle to the back section and having a shape in the direction of the length to substantially continuously contact adjacent tiles along a front edge. The ridge seal molding has one or more reinforcing ribs in the general direction of the width of the molding.
In one embodiment two or more nail positions are marked in the back section for use with roofs of a specific pitch range. In another the material for the ridge seal molding is a material formulated for resistance to ultraviolet deterioration. In yet another a receptacle groove is formed along the front edge and opening downward toward the tile, such that a sealing material may be placed in the groove prior to installing the ridge seal molding to a roof ridge, and in installation the sealant material will seal to both the tiles and to the ridge seal molding. In still another the shape of the front section in the direction of the length is a repeating shape of high and low regions matching the shape over adjacent tiles, and wherein panels substantially orthogonal to the direction of the width are formed between adjacent high regions, simulating a concrete surface.
Also in a preferred embodiment a system of multiple ridge seal moldings for a maximum pitch range of tile roofs, wherein each ridge seal molding has a common a length and width, a back section for nailing to a ridge beam, providing thereby a continuous contact along the length to the ridge beam, and a front section formed at an angle to the back section and having a shape in the direction of the length to substantially continuously contact adjacent tiles along a front edge. In that a first ridge seal having a first angle between the front and back sections is dedicated to a first range of the maximum pitch range from the most shallow pitch to an intermediate pitch, and a second ridge seal having a second angle between the front and back sections is dedicated to a second range of the maximum pitch range from the intermediate pitch to the steepest pitch in the range.
In another aspect of the invention a ridge seal molding having a length and width is provided, comprising a back section for nailing to a ridge beam, providing thereby a continuous contact along the length to the ridge beam; and a front section formed at an angle to the back section and having a shape in the direction of the length to substantially continuously contact adjacent tiles along a front edge. This ridge seal is characterized in that two or more nail positions are marked in the back section for use with roofs of a specific pitch range.
In still another embodiment a ridge seal molding having a length and width is provided, comprising a back section for nailing to a ridge beam, providing thereby a continuous contact along the length to the ridge beam; and a front section formed at an angle to the back section and having a shape in the direction of the length to substantially continuously contact adjacent tiles along a front edge. In this embodiment the ridge seal is characterized in that a receptacle groove is formed along the front edge and opening downward toward the tile, such that a sealing material may be placed in the groove prior to installing the ridge seal molding to a roof ridge, and in installation the sealant material will seal to both the tiles and to the ridge seal molding.
In still another embodiment a ridge seal molding having a length and width is provided, comprising a back section for nailing to a ridge beam, providing thereby a continuous contact along the length to the ridge beam; and a front section formed at an angle to the back section and having a shape in the direction of the length to substantially continuously contact adjacent tiles along a front edge. This ridge seal is characterized in that the shape of the front section in the direction of the length is a repeating shape of high and low regions to match the shape over adjacent tiles, and wherein panels substantially orthogonal to the direction of the width are formed between adjacent high regions, simulating a concrete surface.
As is seen by the above summary, significant contributions are made herein to the art of tile roofing, and the contributions are described below in enabling detail.